


Friendship on Fire

by Jessie_Lightyear



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Buzz Lightear Of Star Command, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Human Buzz Lightyear, Human Jessie Pride, Jessie and Woody Pride are Siblings, Just Fuck Already, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie_Lightyear/pseuds/Jessie_Lightyear
Summary: AU/Human fic. After years of silently pining for each other, Buzz and Jessie find themselves alone and finally ready to explore the other's feelings. Will they finally learn how much they mean to each other?Cross Post from my fanfiction.net
Relationships: Bo Peep/Woody Pride, Jessie/Buzz Lightyear
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story of mine I posted a few years ago and wanted to try it on a new platform. It was supposed to be a one shot, but these two never let me write any pwp. Maybe if I get interest on this, I will post some of my other stuff.

Jessie Pride threw down the last stack of hay and wiped her brow. She looked up and used the sun's placement in the sky to tell her what time of day it was; early afternoon. At some point today Buzz Lightyear would arrive on the Pride Farm, where he always took his leave from Star Command. Jessie decided she should probably call it quits with her chores and get inside to clean up and make dinner before Buzz arrived. She made sure her favorite horse, Bullseye, had plenty of water and gave him a sugar cube with a giggle and headed towards the house.

As she walked, she took time to think about Buzz's arrival. She and Buzz had always had a sort of 'flirtationship' through the years, but nothing ever came of it. She often wondered why, but was too afraid to press the matter and lose his friendship if things went awry. But something was different this time. Her brother Woody was out of town for the first few days of Buzz's trip, so she planned on using the time to push a few boundaries; how far could she push Buzz before he either kissed her or told her that he only thought of her as a sister?

The skinny redhead opened the door to the farm house and practically ran up the stairs with excitement at her plan. Step one, shower. No one was going to be turned on by the smell of her sweating in the barn all day. Turning on the shower, she cranked it all the way up to hot and proceeded to take off all her clothes. She admired her face in the mirror as she waited for the shower to heat up. She was pretty, not as pretty as Woody's girlfriend Bo, but she had her moments. Her big green eyes and freckles often made her look younger than she actually was, which didn't always do her any favors in the dating department. Jessie eased into the shower as she thought about the conversation she had with Bo the other night, the one that put this whole plan into motion. 

* * *

_“What was wrong with that guy?” Bo asked as Jessie watched another dejected suitor walk down the path._

_“I don't know, he jist wasn't the guy fer me.” Jessie sighed. This had not been the first guy she had turned down after a nice evening out. She just wasn't getting the right vibes from anyone who had come to call._

_Woody and Bo were sitting on the big porch of the Pride House when Jessie had walked up with the poor guy. They watched as he leaned in to try and kiss her, and as she quickly turned her head to offer her cheek. The couple let out a sigh of frustration as they watched another date end with no hope of another._

_“Anyone fer a cuppa coffee?” Woody asked, getting up. He had a feeling he wouldn't want to be around for the next part of the conversation, plus he could always use a good cup of Joe. Both girls took him up on the offer as he headed inside._

_“Don't ya think it's possible that your heart already belongs to another fella, and that's why ya keep turning down all these nice boys?” Bo hinted. She, along with almost anyone close to the Pride siblings, knew of the relationship that Buzz and Jessie had. Many of them were just waiting for one of the two of them to finally make a move._

_“What'da mean?” Jessie asked as she looked off over the field._

_“Ya know_ who _I mean.” Bo said pointedly_

_“Buzz?” Jessie asked, as realization crashed down on her. She had never given much thought to him being the reason her dates never worked out, but now it all made a little more sense._

_“What about Buzz?” Woody interjected as he walked out with three cups of coffee._

_“We were jist talking about how he would be here in a few days and how nice it would be to see him again” Bo offered sweetly. Jessie sent her a look, thanking her for diverting the conversation. She didn't really want to discuss her feelings for Woody's best friend in front of him._

“Yeah, it has been too long. I'm jist mad I have to go out of town before he gets here.” Woody clearly had no idea what the girls had previously discussed, which Jessie was thankful for. She took a big sip of the hot drink in her hands and looked out over the land again, deep in thought. And she wouldn't stop that train of thought until late that night when she finally fell asleep. 

* * *

Jessie made sure she got all the dirt off her, and even took the time to shave her legs. But with the water running, she missed the gentle knock on the front door.

Buzz had arrived earlier than expected and was excited to get to the Pride Farm to see his friends. He didn't know yet that Woody was not going to be there, so he expected a house full of people when he arrived. When no one answered, he tried the door knob. It was unlocked so he figured they must still be out in the field for the day. He let himself in and threw his bags on the ground as he headed to the kitchen to find a snack, not noticing the sound of running water from the second story of the house.

Jessie was finishing up and stepped out of the shower onto a nice plush rug. She enjoyed the soft feeling under her, as opposed to the hard feeling of her favorite red boots on her feet. She wrapped a towel around herself, and another around her hair before applying lotion to her legs.

Meanwhile, Buzz was coming up the stairs, bags in hand, as he headed to the room that was normally his while he was here. He was comfortable in the Pride House. It was almost like a second home to him. He never really went anywhere else when he was on leave, and didn't own a house of his own on Capital Planet, so this was as close to home as he got. He rounded the corner of the steps right as Jessie stepped out of the bathroom in just her towel, a gasp made her realize she wasn't alone. Buzz dropped the bags in his hands and his mouth went dry as he took in the sight of the woman in front of him. Sure, he had seen her in a bathing suit. The four friends had spent plenty of summers by the lake as teens, but this was a different image altogether. What Buzz was not ready for was the wave of desire that smacked into him like a freight train. He knew that he had feelings for Jessie, and had very often wanted to express them, but seeing her here like this left him without the ability to talk, much less to think or turn around and give her some privacy.

“Howdy, Buzz.” Jessie cooed. Something about Jessie's calm reaction made Buzz's breath catch in his throat. She had not planned on running into him like this. She had already picked out her tightest pair of jeans and a cute shirt that hugged her in all the right places and bared just enough of her stomach to be dangerous, but somehow, this worked out better. She felt vulnerable when she first realized she wasn't alone, but after seeing Buzz's reaction, she thought she might linger and see what this little number did.

“H-H-Hi Jess.” He finally managed to stumble out. He finally closed his jaw and started to rub the back of his neck anxiously. None of his training at Star Command could have prepared him for this moment.

Jessie knew that she should excuse herself and go into her room across the hall. She shouldn't say anything else, but she liked the way this interaction was making her feel. She never got to feel pretty, or sexy even. She was a tomboy and liked to remain as such, but that didn't keep her from getting jealous whenever Bo or her other friends got looks from the boys in town. She was never the one they looked at, but now Buzz was looking at her as if he was trying to decide whether to run away or run at her. She made the decision for him as she took a step towards her room, but that didn't stop her from leaving him with something to think about.

“Put your things away Buzz, I'll be out in a moment ta keep ya company.”

She closed the door to her room and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. She had never been so forward in her life, and now there was no way of taking back her plan. On the other side of the door, Buzz took his first real breath since seeing her appear in the doorway. He grabbed his bags, threw them in his room and headed downstairs to try and gain some sort of understanding about what had just happened. Buzz decided he needed to figure out his next step. There was no denying the chemistry between them, but Buzz had always come to the same two conclusions; one, there was no way that beautiful woman he had just run into would have the same feelings for him, and two, if she did, her brother, his best friend would never allow it. But what he had just witnessed made him doubt everything. Could she possibly return his feelings, and if so, would he give a rats ass about how Woody felt about the situation?

The space ranger took another deep breath and tried to get his heart rate to slow, he was suddenly in uncharted territory. Sure, he had run into many beautiful women in his travels, but none of them caught his eye the way the cowgirl had. No matter how many women, princesses even, threw themselves at him after he had saved their lives, Buzz always politely turned them down, never fully sure why. Now he knew why, he had, and always will have feelings for Jessie, and it was finally time to talk to her about them. No more excuses, no more running away, no more stuttering... well, maybe no more stuttering. He turned on the coffee pot in front of him, and waited for Jessie to join him downstairs. He had no idea what he was going to say to her, but he would figure it out as he went.

The hallway incident had only strengthened Jessie's resolve; there was no way a man looked at a half naked woman like that when he only thought of her as a sister, right? Jessie chuckled lightly and slipped on the outfit she had picked out, maybe now he would be even more susceptible to her trying to whoo him. The cowgirl brushed through her hair and was about to put it up in her usual braid when she quickly changed her mind and decided to leave it down. She put on her hat and her favorite boots and went downstairs to face Buzz.

When she got downstairs Buzz was sitting down at the kitchen table with a hot cup of coffee in hand. She took a quick whiff of the air and let the sweet aroma fill her senses, there were few things the cowgirl loved more than a good cuppa Joe. Walking over to the coffee pot, she surprised Buzz by speaking first “Well, I had planned on havin' supper made when ya got here, but ya arrived a lil earlier than expected.” She turned around and smiled at him as she took the first sip of her coffee.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I knocked and when no one answered I assumed you and Woody were out in the field. I guess I should have tried to communicate a little better.” A blush rose over his face as he recalled what had just passed between them, he really needed to try and stop remembering it in so much detail.

“No sweat Space Ranger, I know it's hard for ya ta communicate on travel days. 'Sides, now you git ta help pick what's fer supper.” She turned and walked towards the fridge and opened it to look in, making sure she bent at the waist and wiggled her butt a little as she scanned the contents in front of her. “What'er ya hungry fer?” She smirked to herself, he may not have picked up on the open ended double entendre, but she was proud of herself for thinking of it.

“Uh, s-should we wait for Woody to get home? H-he might have a preference.” Buzz had not missed the way Jessie chose to look into the fridge, though he wasn't sure if she was purposefully trying to drive him wild or not. Either way it was working, he took a big gulp of his coffee to try and wet his pallet again. He could not take his eyes off the view in front of him and he felt like a teenager all over again. He should be able to control himself better than he currently was, and it was starting to get embarrassing, he just hoped Jessie hadn't noticed.

Jessie closed the fridge and turned back around to face him with a playful smirk on her face. “What, Woody didn't tell ya? He had ta go outta town on business fer a couple days. He tried ta make it so he didn't havta go while you were here, but that jist wasn't gonna happen. It's jist you n' me bud.” Jessie stretched a little making her shirt ride up even more, thought Buzz's face made her wonder if she was laying it on a little too thick, too fast. Buzz felt the air rush out of his lungs like he had been kicked in the stomach. No Woody? This could either be very bad or very good. Sure, Woody often teased Buzz about his feelings for his sister, but he was also the one who kept Buzz level headed. Without Woody here, no one would be able to cover for Buzz's awkwardness, but no one would be there to judge any decisions he made about his feelings towards Jessie. Finally taking a deep breath, Buzz decided to play along. If Jessie could play games with him, he could play games with her, and they could decide together when the games were over and they were ready to face reality.

“Well, then why don't we go out to eat, my treat.” Buzz stood up and took a step towards the door. Jessie hesitated slightly, she hadn't thought about going out in public, she wasn't sure if she could be so brave or forward when she wasn't in the comfort of her own home. But he had offered, and it sounded sweet, almost like a date, and how could she turn that down.

“Alrighty, I'll grab my keys! I know the perfect spot.” Jessie smiled as she walked past Buzz, making sure to wiggle her hips a little more than normal. She picked up her keys off the table next to the door and led him outside to her truck. Turning the key in the ignition, the truck came to life, along with the radio, and she decided to let it play on their drive.

The 10 minute drive into town was quiet between the two of them, whether that was due to the radio playing in the background, or because each of them was planning their own next step, they would never know. Jessie pulled into a spot outside KB Diner and turned the engine off.

“Have ya met Barbra and Ken before?” Jessie honestly couldn't remember which of the townsfolk he had met while living here and which had moved in after he left.

Buzz paused for a second as he looked back on his memories. “I can't say that I have.”

“Perfect, you are gonna love this place!” Jessie smiled as she hopped out of the truck and up to the diner. He chuckled at her enthusiasm as he trailed behind her.

The diner wasn't crowded, though there were several different patrons sitting around the place. Some were families, some were just passer-bys on their way through town. “Table fer two please Barbie.” Jessie smiled at the pretty blonde at the front of the restaurant. Barbie took a good look at what Jessie was wearing and looked at the handsome figure that had walked in behind her as she grabbed them a couple menus. She wasn't sure who the gentleman was, but she knew Jessie was not very often seen out on dates, so she hoped it was a good sign. “Follow me.” She said as she led them to a quieter part of the diner, somehow she managed to find a spot that was not as surrounded by people, she thought they might want it. “Here ya go kids, I'll be back in a minute to take your order.” She smiled sweetly at each of them and winked at Jessie when Buzz couldn't see. Jessie blushed slightly and quickly opened the menu to hide her face. Before long, Barbie was back with drinks and she took their order, leaving them alone while they waited on their food. They filled the time with idle chit chat, like they were nothing but friends again, but each was eager to find the next chance to play with the other. Soon their food had arrived and they happily continued chatting while they ate. All the while a small plan was forming in Jessie's head. As Buzz paid for their meal, not unnoticed by Barbie, who let another smirk slide onto her face, Jessie sidled herself up next to him and smiled playfully “Wanna head over ta Slink's for a couple drinks?”

“Sure.” Buzz responded coolly as he put his wallet back in his pocket.

“You kids have fun!” Barbie interjected as they walked out the door. Jessie turned around and winked back at Barbie before following Buzz through the door back outside.

“Come on!” Jessie slipped her hand into Buzz's as she pulled him across the street. She didn't realize how big Buzz's hands were before, and something about holding his hand just felt right. Buzz wasn't ready for the semi-intimate touch, and he was glad she didn't look at his face, because she would have seen the blush rush over his cheeks as he realized how much he enjoyed the touch as well. But as soon as they entered the doors to the saloon it was over, she dropped his hand and wandered towards the bar, earning a few looks as she went. Jessie may not have noticed the looks she was getting, but Buzz sure did, and while he knew she could take care of herself if push came to shove, he also felt an overwhelming need to protect her. He quickly followed behind her and rested his arm across her waist as she leaned against the bar. He could hear a few men groan in defeat at his actions, but what really struck him was Jessie's reaction. She smiled up at him with her big green eyes and slid closer into his chest as she tried to get the bartender's attention. He reveled at how natural it felt to be so close to her, and he realized how ridiculous it was that they hadn't followed through with their feelings sooner. It was then that he decided that tonight was the night. He was finally going to tell Jessie that he loved her, and he wasn't going to stop holding her again.

Jessie tried to stay distracted by getting Slinky's attention, but inside her heart was racing. She wasn't sure why Buzz had suddenly decided to get cozy with her, but she liked it. She hoped he hadn't noticed that her breath had quickened, and she was relieved when the tall, brown haired bartender walked their way. “Why Buzz Lightyear, it's good to see you 'round these parts again!” Slinky chuckled as he walked towards them, aware of how close the two friends were standing.

“It's good to be back for a while Slink, I always enjoy taking my leave back down here with friends.” Buzz offered quickly, though Slink guessed his use of 'friends' was a little looser than he cared to admit.

“Well, enjoy it, you don't want to miss these moments when they are gone.” The older gentleman lamented, it was like everyone knew they belonged together except for the two of them. “What can I get you two?” He quickly added, turning the mood back around. They ordered their drinks and took a seat at the bar where they were standing.

Soon, they were both on their second drinks and there was a lot more laughing coming from the couple. Buzz didn't miss that Jessie took every chance she could get to touch him, whether it was resting her hand on his knee to support herself while she laughed, or reaching out to grab his arm in excitement of a new story. Every time she touched him, his skin felt alive, like she was awakening something inside him that had never been awoken before. Like he had never been touched before and each time was a new sensation of excitement and nerves. Jessie wasn't really trying anymore, it was just coming naturally. Being flirty with Buzz was as easy as breathing, and she wondered to herself if loving him would be the same way. They had always worked well together, and she was hoping that the ease of being friends would make being more than friends even easier. She just wasn't sure how to get over that last hurdle.

Jessie was ripped from her thought process when one of the other men in the bar walked over to her and Buzz. She didn't know he had been watching them since they came in, and after assuming they weren't together, he decided to show the pretty boy how you actually picked up a woman. Buzz quickly recognized him as one of them men eyeballing Jessie as they walked in, but tried not to jump to conclusions before the man spoke. “Sorry ta interrupt, but I was wonderin' if the lady would honor me with a dance.” The man offered out his hand, clearly not actually sorry.

The cowgirl looked him up and down, offended that he had interrupted her good time with Buzz, and annoyed that he was oblivious to the fact that they were clearly here together. “No thank you, I'm not much in the mood for dancin'.” She tried to be polite, but she didn't really want to.

“Aww come on, one dance wouldn't hurt.” He smirked, taking a step closer to her and really admiring the outfit she was wearing.

“I believe the lady said no.” Buzz stood up, placing himself slightly between Jessie and the man. While he didn't stand much taller, he was clearly a lot stronger than the man in question, and the newcomer realized that and finally gave up his pursuit.

“Eh, suit yourself.” He grumbled as he finally walked away. Jessie placed her hand on Buzz's arm, and he finally realized how tense and ready for a fight he was.

“Thank you.” She smiled up at him. “Ya know I coulda taken care of myself.” She added playfully as she slid her hand down his arm into his hand.

“I know, I'm sorry, I just... didn't like the way that guy was looking at you.” Buzz softened, finally turning to look at her. Jessie recognized that she had two option, she could press Buzz about what he meant, because she honestly wasn't sure, or she could use this as an excuse to take them to a more private setting.

“Well, why don't we get outta here then, and you won't have to worry about other guys lookin’ at me.” Jessie didn't fully realize the words she said until they were out of her mouth. Not only were they very forward, but they insinuated more than she meant them to. She stood up and slipped a bill onto the bar for their drinks and pulled Buzz out the door, all while offering him a sweet smile.

The car ride home was quiet again, but this time for different reasons. Buzz was torn between being mad at himself for not letting Jessie stand up for herself and mad at the man at the bar for interrupting their good time and triggering Buzz's need to protect Jessie. Jessie on the other hand was quite happy with the way the evening had gone. Yes, she would have rather gone without the little intrusion, but when she looked at the bigger picture she was sure she was ready to push Buzz a little further and was confident that she wouldn't be pushing him too far. They arrived back at the farm and Jessie turned off the truck and turned to look at Buzz for the first time. She didn't like what she saw, gone was the happy go lucky guy that she had been with all night, and in his place was a more pensive and distant Buzz. “Hey, forget about that guy at the bar. We were havin' such a good time before, don't let him ruin that.” He looked into her eyes and they were both pleading and playful, and he knew he had to snap out of his bad mood. Here was this beautiful woman in front of him, one who had forgiven him for his actions, and he needed to let it go and focus on her. She was right, they were having a great time, and if Buzz had his way, that wouldn't end any time soon.

"You're right, I'm sorry.” He smiled and relaxed as he opened the door next to him. Jessie slid out her side and linked her arm through Buzz's as they walked up to the house, now that the mood was lighter again, they were both realizing how much alcohol was still left in their systems. Jessie opened the door and went to the kitchen to make them another couple of drinks. They had sobered up far too fast at the bar and she wanted to change that. As she reached up into the cabinet her shirt rose again, revealing more of her back to Buzz, and he found himself wanting to reach over and take her shirt off the rest of the way. His mouth went dry again and he felt the blood leave his brain and head for other parts of his body. He was thankful that he had worn one of his tighter pair of jeans and she wouldn't be able to fully tell the effect she was having on him. He leaned against the doorway and admired her as she made them drinks, finally getting a chance to take in her small frame and smooth skin. He was definitely distracted by how much he wanted to touch her again, and remembered how soft her skin had felt under his hands before. He was snapped out of his thoughts as she turned towards him and offered him up his drink. She didn't notice how much his eyes had gone dark with desire as she took the first big sip of her drink. He watched her walk past and breathed out a sigh of relief, he needed to get control of himself.

“Well, what'dya wanna do now? We could watch a movie or I'm sure we have some cards 'round here somewhere.” She bent down again to put her drink on the coffee table and he knew that she was playing with him this time. She had the upper hand most of the night, and Buzz decided it was his turn to be the playful one.

“How about some cards.” He stated, taking a long sip of his drink, getting as much liquid courage as he could for his next comment.

“Alright, what do ya wanna play?” She asked as she opened a few drawers, trying to find the cards.

“How about poker.” he stated calmly, taking a breath before adding “Strip poker.” Jessie found the card and turned to face him. She found him smirking and eagerly awaiting her reply.

“You're on Space Ranger” she smirked as she got comfortable on the floor, taking off her hat, and started shuffling the cards. Buzz joined her, not really sure what he had gotten himself into.

It was Buzz that lost the first round of poker, he hadn't intended to lose, but she was better at poker than he remembered.

“Alright mister, pay up!” Jessie giggled, more excited than she should be. Buzz took off his shirt and when the fabric slipped past his eyes, he was pleased with what he saw in front of him. Jessie was clearly enjoying the sight of Buzz without his shirt on, and it didn't help that he was muscled and toned from all his years as a ranger. She blinked several times and took a sip of her drink, thankful for the cool relief of the iced beverage, forgetting the fact that the alcohol probably wouldn't help her stay level headed.

“Next time I won't go so easy on ya.” Buzz smirked as he caught Jessie's eyes with his. He didn't miss the hint of desire in her eyes and leaned back with his hands on the floor behind him, giving her a better view of his body as she shuffled and dealt again.

With Jessie distracted, Buzz easily won the next round and it was Jessie's turn to take an article of clothing off. Buzz suddenly wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He knew once they got to a certain point, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her, and he honestly wasn't sure what that point was. He had way too many new emotions surfacing tonight for him to be sure of himself. Jessie's nerves felt electrified as she reached for the hem of her shirt, but as she discarded the garment over her head, she was slightly disappointed. Buzz was not looking at her, but rather had the cards in his hand and was getting ready to shuffle them. She pouted slightly, and decided that just wouldn't do. “What's 'atter Buzz, afraid to claim your winnin's?” She said a lot more seductively than she meant to. But Buzz still didn't look up.

“W-what do you mean?” He asked, trying to sound oblivious, but not doing a very good job.

“Look up, Buzz.” she smirked and waited for him to obey. At first he didn't want to, he knew once he looked up they were past the point of being friends, at least for him. Once he looked up he would be a man, in love with the woman in front of him, and while he was a gentleman, he was a man all the same. Giving into his fears he slowly looked up and admired her topless form. She was wearing a light pink bra with white lace around the edges, and it went perfectly with her cream colored skin. He resisted the urge to reach out and caress her, but he knew he would only be able to restrain himself so long. Jessie was rather disappointed that he didn't act on instinct, but she didn't let it show. She knew just what she was doing to him, and she knew no matter who won the next round, things would get interesting. “Ready for round three?” She gave him a sexy smirk and even winked at him which in turn made him a jumbled mess.

He dealt the cards but was silent during the game, not trusting his voice to work properly. He found himself lucky by winning that hand. He didn't really want to reveal what his jeans had been constricting, but he quickly realized that Jessie would be taking hers off and was standing up to do just that. “Jessie, wait!” She hadn't been looking at him when he spoke and she was slightly disappointed that he had stopped her, not sure what his reasons were. She stood looking down at him waiting for him to offer an explanation. He stood up as well, trying to buy himself time, because he wasn't exactly sure what he was going to say. He took a hard look at the woman in front of him and realized that he wasn't worried any more about losing her friendship in lieu of something more. He reached one hand out to her hip and closed the gap between them as his lip came down upon hers. She wouldn't say she was surprised by his actions, but it did take her a moment to finally catch up and relax into his touch and return the kiss. When she did, he let go of any restraint he had and kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

His free hand rested upon her cheek, and gently pulled her closer to him as her hands snaked their way around his neck. Neither of them noticed they were moving, but they suddenly realized that Jessie's back was against the wall, and they pulled away from each other. “I-I don't know what came over me.” He let out between breaths, his forehead was against hers, and he was not pulling away, but he was giving her one last chance to stop what was happening between them before it went farther than they had intended.

“Just go with it Buzz” Her voice came out husky with desire, and he knew there was no turning back now. Their lips met again and the desire they had both been holding inside all night finally came rushing to the surface. She was the first to lick his lips, asking for permission to enter, and he gladly let her in. It turned into a dance, a battle, both wanting more from the other yet only able to get so much. Buzz's hands slipped over her butt and he groaned as he could feel just how tight her pants really were. He intended to lift her up, but was disappointed as she pulled away instead. The loss of her touch left him cold but as he turned to ask what had happened, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs to her room.

She closed the door behind them, even though she knew there would be no interruptions, and it was her turn to push him against her door. She reveled at the feeling of his firm chest under her hands and she pressed herself to him and began to kiss him once more. They didn't stay against the door long, as he rested his hands on her hips and began to move them towards her bed. She was surprised at his strength as he lifted her up onto the bed and proceeded to follow behind her. They were both gasping for air as they realized what position they found themselves in. Jessie nestled into her pillow but Buzz looked like he might back away. Was he really about to make love to this beautiful woman before him? The one that he always though was far beyond his reach? Before he could second guess himself any further, Jessie wrapped one leg around his hips and pulled him towards her. She was going to kiss him again, when his head moved away and she suddenly felt his lips against her neck and her eyes fluttered shut. Little noises escaped her lips as his tongue began to work miracles on her skin. She was letting herself slip into bliss until she realized he was moving again, and it wasn't towards her lips. Jessie opened her eyes and looked down to follow Buzz's movements, he was kissing his way down her body, pausing at each of her breast to give them a tender kiss and continued until he reached the top of her pants. He looked up at her momentarily before smiling and opening her pants and pulling them down her legs before discarding them across the room. He was more than pleased to see that she was wearing a lace thong that matched her bra, and it was then that he realized this had been her plan all along.

“You-you were planning this, weren't you?” He asked, almost in disbelief and he kneeled above her. He had a smirk on his face but he was a little nervous for her answer, noticing what he had just accused her of.

She got up to join him on her knees and rested her hands on his chest. “I wouldn't say I planned it as much as I just hoped the night would end this way.” She looked up at him through her long eyelashes and smiled sweetly. He chuckled deeply and shook his head as his lips met hers again, she flipped them around and he found himself suddenly lying on the bed with her on top of him. His hands found their way behind her back and skillfully popped off her bra before settling against her waist. He moaned against her mouth as he felt the pressure of her against his bulge for the first time and it was then that he noticed just how constricting his jeans were becoming. Almost as if reading his mind, Jessie began to copy his moves and leave a trail of kisses down his stomach until her hands reached the button of his pants. Carefully, and almost agonizingly slow, she opened his zipper and released the pressure that had been containing him before now. Taking the waistband of his pants and his boxers, she lifted them both over his package before also discarding them across the room. His shaft was now erect in front of her and her eyes were wide with desire and surprise. Though she hadn't given much thought to how big he would be, he was much bigger than the constricting jeans were letting on. He shyly smiled at her, seeing that she was taking him all in for the first time. This wasn't really the best time for his shyness to come back, and she returned to her place on top of him to prove it.

As their lips met once more in a fury of passion, they began to grind against each other, both becoming frustrated at the thin piece of fabric that separated them. In an act that rather surprised the both of them, Buzz reached down, ripped the offensive garment in two and threw it across the room. Jessie wasn't sure whether to be mad or even more turned on, but she decided it was much easier to go with the latter. He slid his hands over her freshly naked butt and let one hand slide a little lower, feeling just how ready for him she was. He wasn't ready for the moan that escaped her lips. It was raw, full of emotion and sent an even deeper wave of desire through his body. He needed her, more than anything else, and he loved her more than anyone in the universe, and he was about to prove it. He lifted her up until the tip of his penis met the opening of vagina and without any warning he slowly slipped himself inside of her. They both let out groans once he was fully inside her. He looked up at her, placed his hand on her cheek and smiled before slowly smirking at her. “Ride me cowgirl.” He said before placing both hands on her waist. She gave him a sexy smirk right back as she started to slide herself up and down his shaft. They both threw their heads back in bliss as they continued to move together. Gaining some composure, Buzz lifted himself up on one arm and grabbed her breast in the other hand and began to suck on her nipple. He stayed there for a minute before switching to the other, enjoying the little noises escaping her lips. He decided he wanted to hear her make more of those noises and he returned one hand to her hip and the other behind her neck and he smoothly turned them over. She gasped at their sudden change but took advantage of their change to wrap his arms around his neck and pull him down to her. Their lips met and their hips thrust together as they moved together into ecstasy. He lifted up both her legs behind him, changing the angle he was entering her and soon they were both falling over the edge. She came first, and he felt her tighten around him as she moaned out his name. That was all he needed and suddenly he was releasing his juices inside of her before collapsing off to her side in exhaustion. Catching his breath, he turned over onto his back and smiled at her, she slid closer to his, resting her head on his chest and intertwining her legs with his. They were both happier than they had ever been, and as they pulled the covers up over them, they blissfully fell asleep in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Buzz woke up the next morning, more relaxed than he had ever been. The memories of last night flooded into his mind, and he knew today was going to be a good day. But when he opened his eyes, he noticed something was missing; or someone rather. He was alone in the bed, and there was no note or sign of where she might have gone. It was then that Buzz started to worry, what if she regretted last night and left the room in a panic when she had woken up? He tried to calm down, she could just be out doing chores, though it seems like an odd thing to do after what had happened the night before. He went over to his room and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and some sweat pants and headed downstairs to find Jessie.

His worries melted away when he found her, and he realized how unfounded his little moment of panic had been. He leaned against the door frame of the kitchen and admired what he saw. There she was, dancing around making breakfast wearing what he presumed was nothing but his discarded shirt from last night. Part of him didn't want to ruin the moment by announcing his presence. She was even more lovely in the daylight, he watched the streaks of sun bounce off of her bare legs and he realized how lucky he was. This beautiful temptress in front of him must return his feelings in some way or another. Jessie was not the type to sleep with just anyone, and he knew she had put some thought into sleeping with him. Before he could stop it, the thought made him chuckle, and she was suddenly aware he was there.

“G'mornin' sleepy head!” She announced happily. She put the bowl of eggs that she had been making down on the counter and bounded over to him. Without any hesitation, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Yep, there were definitely no regrets by either party. But as soon as it started, it was over, and she went back to making them breakfast. Buzz tried not to be sad, he knew this was a sign that there were plenty more kisses to come. 

“There is medicine in the cabinet if ya need any.” She chuckled. As Buzz started to relax into the morning, he realized he did have a slight headache from last night and decided to take some just in case.

“You know me so well.” He chuckled again. She turned and smiled one of her winning smiles and him as he swallowed the pill and got himself some water.

“Well, I sure hope so” she smirked. It was all Buzz could do to laugh nervously. Jessie was more than happy about what had transpired between the two of them the night before, though she hoped they could talk about what this meant without too much awkwardness. She knew, without a doubt in her body, that Buzz was the guy of her dreams, and last night just sealed the deal for her. Had she really meant for it to end the way that it did? Not really, but clearly she thought about the possibility of it ending that way. All she knew is that she loved Buzz, and she was going to make sure he knew that by the end of the day today.

“Breakfast is ready!” Jessie scraped the finished eggs from the pan onto two plates, already home to the waffles she had previously made, and she carried her own plate over to the table. Buzz grabbed the other plate and joined her, already settling into the feel of home life with her.

They ate quieter than expected, though they were both hungrier than they had expected. It wasn't long before they were both scrapping the last bites off their plates.

“Thanks Jess, I've missed your home cooked breakfast.” He picked up both their plates and went to put them in the sink.

“That can't be the only thing ya missed.” He turned around to see her raising an eyebrow at him, with a smile across her pretty lips.

He started towards her slowly as he began. “Well, I missed Woody, and Bo, and home cooked meals, and Bullseye, and not having to wear my space suit all the time...” He was right in front of her now as his face turned from playful to serious. “And I missed you Jess, I missed you a lot.” He bent down to kiss her, one hand resting on her cheek and his thumb softly moving against her skin. The kiss was tame, but full of emotion as his lips attempted to show her what his brain was having trouble saying. He didn't miss that she was kissing him right back, with the same passion that he was giving her. He pulled away slightly and smiled at her, he was doing that often lately and he liked this much less serious side to himself.

“Ya had me worried there for a minute ranger.” She giggled. “Shoot, speaking of Bullseye...” She trailed off as she jumped up from their embrace. “That poor critter is probably hungry too! Wanna come with me to feed him?” She was already part way up the stairs as she spoke, too full of energy for most of the world to keep up with.

“How could I not! I haven't had a chance to say hi to that silly horse yet.” They separated into their respective rooms to get dressed, Jessie giggling at the sight of clothes thrown all around her room from their night of passion. Buzz met her back downstairs, looking more like a cowboy than a space ranger in his jeans and button down shirt. She picked up her hat from the living room and took hold of his hand as they walked out to the barn. Being together was so easy for them, though in the back of both their minds they knew they wanted to talk about it more.

“Look who I brought to say howdy Bullseye!” She called out to the horse as they walked into the barn. The horse whinnied with excitement as he saw the two walk in, it didn't escape his notice that they were holding hands. Even the brown gelding knew of his owner's feelings for the man in question, and it was all too pleased to see there must have been some sort of progress. “Sorry I didn't git out here ta feed ya earlier, I was a little distracted” she admitted, breaking contact with Buzz and walking over to get the critter some food. Buzz walked over to Bullseye and started to pet the horse's neck “That was kinda my fault” he whispered so only the horse could hear. Bullseye blew a raspberry and nodded his head up and down, as if laughing at the inside joke.

Jessie dumped a big pile of hay in front of Bullseye and their other horse Buttercup and they were quick to start eating the food presented to them. She checked to make sure they had some water and pet Bullseye on his shoulders while he was eating. “That should keep him happy for a while.” She grabbed Buzz's hand and tugged him back out of the barn. As they wandered towards the house, Buzz decided this would be as good a time as any to finally talk to Jessie about everything that had transpired. Once they neared the house, he pulled her towards the porch swing and sat down, patting the seat next to him in hopes that she would join him. She softly smiled and joined him, and he slipped his arm around her shoulder as they started to lightly rock.

Neither of them said anything right away, but Jessie could tell Buzz was deep in thought without looking at him. They both looked out over the land, giving them a sense of peace while their nerves started to build about the impending conversation. They both knew it was silly to be nervous, but that didn't stop the butterflies in their stomachs from acting up.

“Buzz...”

“Jessie..” They started at the same time. They both laughed nervously, looking at each other for the first time.

“You go ahead.” Jessie encouraged gently. She looked back over the field and waited for him to begin.

“Jess I wanted to talk to you about last night” he began. When she didn't add anything, he continued again. “I want you to know that, to me, last night wasn't an accident. It's actually something I've been thinking about for a long time.” This earned him a smirk from the cowgirl in his arms. “Okay, not like that,” he chuckled “but I've been wanting to tell you how I feel about you, and last night it just happened in not so many words.” He smiled nervously, the butterflies in his stomach continuing to flutter even more as he got closer to the heart of his confession. “Jess, for a long time now, I've known how special you are to me, and I've been a fool not to tell you. But last night I stopped being able to think straight, watching you try your darndest to keep me from forming a coherent sentience.” This earned him a giggle from the red head. “I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm in love you Jessie, and I hope that last night I didn't make a fool of myself and that you...”

“I love you too Buzz” She cut him off, unable to contain herself and wanting to save him from his own ramblings. They were both wearing the biggest smiles of the morning as they leaned in to seal the confession with a tender kiss. Jessie sighed contently and leaned her head on Buzz's shoulder as they parted.

“Jessie, I know this is kinda silly, all things considering, but will you be my girlfriend?” He didn't know why he felt so shy asking, she had just told him that she loved him, the question could probably go without being asked. He just wanted them to be on the same page before friends started asking.

“I would love ta be, ya silly space ranger.” She reached her hand up and held onto the hand of the arm that was around her. There they sat peacefully, enjoying each other's company and the beautiful landscape before them. They were both too wrapped up in the serenity of the moment to notice the car pulling up the drive, only to be pulled out by the sound of a car door closing. Neither was sure if they should adjust themselves to a more appropriate position or continue the cuddling for whoever was approaching. Jessie looked over and noticed it was Bo, and jumped up to greet her friend, leaving Buzz smiling behind her.

“Bo, what’re you doin' here?” She asked both excited and nervously. Hopefully no one from town had sent her to check on them.

“Well, I kept waiting for a call sayin' Buzz had arrived but none came! I decided I need ta come check with my own eyes.” She laughed lightly. The position the couple had been in as she had pulled up had not escaped her noticed, she would definitely have to press for details.

“Yeah, I made it.” Buzz finally joined them. “Jessie and I just got distracted catching up and didn't watch the time. We thought it would probably be too late to call.” It wasn't really a lie, though his comment reminded Jessie what state the living room was in.

“Uh, why don't I git us some sweet tea while you two catch up.” Jessie smiled and ran inside before anyone could object. The remaining characters could only laugh at her energy before turning around to offer each other a big hug.

Inside, Jessie hurried into the living room and gathered up the cards, placing them in a stack so they didn't look like they had been left mid-game. She grabbed her discarded shirt and tossed it in the washing machine near the kitchen before grabbing the drinks and putting them in the kitchen. Grabbing three cups from the cabinet and the pitcher of tea from the refrigerator, she placed everything on a tray before taking it back outside with her. She was relieved to hear that Bo and Buzz were in the middle of discussing how his trip had been, rather than anything about the two being alone all night.

“Who's thirsty?” She giggled, placing the tray on the table next to the swing and started to pour them all a glass.

“Mmm, just what I needed” Bo took her glass from Jessie as she sat down on the steps in front of them. Buzz took his glass and returned to his previous spot on the swing. Jessie hesitated about where she should get comfortable. Buzz and her had just decided to make things official, they hadn't decided when and if they were going to share that information with anyone, though she was sure they eventually would. She eventually sat down on the porch swing, but left a little more room between her and Buzz than she previously had.

“So what did you two do last night?” Bo hid her smirk by taking a drink of her sweet tea, she wasn't going to let them off easy. Buzz nearly choked on the sip he was taking and was thankful that Jessie had a smoother recovery than he did.

“We went over ta eat at Barbie n' Ken's new place n' then headed over to Slinky's to get a drink. Nothin' too excitin'” Jessie said coolly, impressed with her own ability to cover their tracks.

“And then ya just came home and went ta bed? Wow, you two know how ta throw a real party” Bo teased, knowing there was still something she wasn't being told.

“We played a little cards, but I was a little worn out from traveling all morning.” Buzz retorted, still not a lie. Jessie could tell that Bo was digging for something. Had Bo seen them before she jumped up or was this still related to the conversation they had a few days earlier?

Bo was silent for a minute and looked out over the tall grass. Jessie and Buzz snuck a quick look at each other, trying to see if the other person was ready to share their new relationship. They didn't get a chance to decide before Bo spoke again. “Huh, none of that seems to add up ta that cute little pose the two of ya were in when I pulled up. That was awful cuddly for two friends.” The pretty blonde didn't hide her knowing smirk this time. Buzz and Jessie both laughed nervously; yep, they had been caught red handed.

“We _ may _ have both realized that we had wasted enough time not letting the other know how we felt.” It was Buzz's turn to be proud of his honest, but not too honest remark.

“Well, it's about damn time!” Bo folded her arms over her chest and smiled at the new couple.

“Yeah, tell me about it!” Jessie giggled as she relaxed and cuddled herself up to Buzz once more. He smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder again, enjoying the feeling of having her so close to him.

“Oh, I can't wait for you to tell Woody! You have to make sure I'm there when you tell him!” The smile dropped from both their faces, they hadn't thought about Woody yet.

“Y-you don't think he'll be mad?” Jessie took a nervous sip of her tea.

“Mad? Are you kiddin'? Apparently the one thing you two have been more blind to, ‘sides each other’s feelin's, is the fact that Woody has been your number one cheerleader! He will be thrilled!” Bo couldn't contain the laugh that escaped her lips, like her own private joke. “Woody has probably been waiting fer you two to admit your feelin's since before you were sure you had 'em. It's taken everything he has to not just do the job for ya.” The blonde shook her head, remembering several different times that she had to talk the cowboy down from some foolish plan he was sure would make the two admit their feelings. This made the pair feel better, but they still wouldn't be sure until they heard it from Woody. Luckily they still had some time before he came home.

“Well, why don't you come over fer supper tomorra night when Woody gits home? I'm sure he will be happy ta see you after his travels, and I'm sure we won't be able ta keep it from him very long” Jessie admitted. “He should be home 'round 5 if ya wanna come over before then.” Putting a timeline on it made everything feel more real. Once Woody knew, then they could relax and be happy.

“Sounds perfect.” Bo finished her tea and stood up. “Well, I have business in town to attend to, I wasn't plannin' on stayin' long. I'm glad ta see you've arrived safely Buzz, and I  _ know _ you are in good company. I'll see you two tomorra night!” She practically skipped to her car in excitement. “Thanks for the tea!” She added before hopping in her car and driving away. Buzz could have swore she picked up some of that energy from Jessie, but then again, it was hard not to when the cowgirl always seemed so happy.

“You really think Woody will be happy for us?” Buzz asked, not really looking at Jessie.

“I don't see why not. If what Bo says it true we will probably be more in trouble for takin' so long.” Jessie giggled, before noticing that the space ranger was distracted. “What's wrong Buzzykins?” She tried on the pet name for the first time. It earned her a smirk and raised eyebrow from the man beside her, but she was happy it snapped him out of his funk.

“I guess it's just been one of the reasons I've held back. I always thought your brother would be mad at me. No one should be good enough for his little sister.” He ended with a joke, tickling her a little.

“Well, he don't git a say in who is good for me and who ain't, so it don't really matter, now does it?” She kissed his nose and stood up. “I could use a shower after last night, care to join me?” She hadn't really thought the question through, she just knew she wanted to wash off a bit and didn't want to be away from him. Buzz found his mouth going dry again. Was she always going to have this effect on him? He finished off his sweet tea and stood up to join her. “I think maybe I'll play some solitaire instead.” He said completely straight faced. She was almost disappointed before she saw him crack slightly, and she decided to play into his little charade.

“Alright, suit yourself.” She said walking into the house. “I'll just have ta use the brush ta wash my back.” She continued towards the stairs and didn't stop for a response. She knew she had him hooked, but just to put the icing on the cake, she took her shirt off right there in front of him.

His breath caught in his throat, he would never get used to how beautiful she was, but now she was one step ahead of him in their little game and he had to think fast. “Yeah right!” He gruffed and bound up the stairs behind her, surprising her by picking her up bridal style before she even knew he was behind her. She threw her head back and laughed and he was sure he was the luckiest guy in the universe.

Buzz set her down at the top of the stairs, but restrained himself from kissing her. As much as he hated to admit it, he could use a shower too, and he wouldn't stop kissing her if he started now. She shook her head with a light giggle and led him into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him as she turned on the water to heat up. It was then that they both realized they were nervous again. Last night, they were swept up in the heat of passion and years of holding their feelings back. This would be the second time they saw each other completely exposed, but there was no raw emotion leading the way. Sure, they were both pretty sure it would end that way, but that didn't stop them from feeling a little bit like unsure teenagers. Neither was aware that the other person was feeling the same way, so they both tried to act as normal as possible. Jessie, true to her nature, decided it was best to make a competition of it. “Race ya in.” She giggled before kicking off her boots and slipping her pants off. Before Buzz knew what was happening, she was way ahead of him.

“No fair!” He grabbed for the hem of his shirt. “You got a head start!” He was doing the best he could, but he knew there was no hope of beating her. It was close, but she was jumping in the shower as he was kicking off his boxers. He jumped in behind her, slightly out of breath, and more than ready to punish her for cheating. But he stopped short as he took her in, she had already started to dampen her hair and he had to take a few deep breaths. He really was going to feel like a teenager if he couldn't keep it down for more than five seconds after seeing her naked. He preoccupied himself by grabbing the soap and starting to lather it up around him. When Jessie opened her eyes, she noticed Buzz wasn't looking at her, which was good because the sight of him covered in soap was certainly getting her excited. She was glad she was able to hide it easier than him, and decided to reach for the shampoo to keep herself from reaching out to help him. She rinsed her hair and traded spots so that Buzz could wash his hair, and she picked up the soap he had been using. Jessie idly lathered the soap on her skin as she waited for Buzz to finish.

“You wash my back, I'll wash yours?” she offered him the soap and turned her back to him expectantly. Buzz lathered the soap in his hands before setting the bar down and placing his hands on her back. He was happy that she was turned away from him, because feeling her soapy skin under his hands had been his breaking point. When she turned around, there would be no hiding his arousal. His hands traveled over her back, generously spreading the soap, but he didn't stop himself with her back. For his own little pleasure, though he was sure to her’s as well, he slid his hands over her butt and squeezed ever so lightly. He heard her giggle from in front of him and he knew she couldn't be too mad.

“My turn.” His voice was huskier than he expected, but if she noticed, she didn't let it show. He picked up the soap as she turned around and handed it to her, giving her just enough time to catch his arousal out of the corner of her eye before he turned around. She smirked and started her work on his back, appreciating his toned muscles and noticing all the battle scars he had, some little and some not so little. None of them looked fresh, which gave her some peace, she didn't like the idea of him being hurt. She shook the thought out of her head and returned to admiring him instead of worrying about him. She took the opportunity to lather his butt as well. Hey, if he could do it, so could she, but she didn't stop there. The mischievous cowgirl slipped her hands around his front and took his girth in her hands, earning her a groan from her companion. She pressed herself up against him, giving her arms more room to move, and began to stroke him gently. This was new for her, she had never done this sort of thing before, not even close, so she wasn't sure what he would like or dislike; so she decided to keep it simple, moving her hands back and forth and squeezing lightly every once in a while.

This was also a new experience for Buzz, the only hands that had ever been around his shaft were his own, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. It got lonely up in the void of space, especially when the only woman you've ever wanted to be intimate with was back on earth, unaware of your feelings. But now she was aware, and though he wouldn't admit there had been times he imagined her hands instead of his own, that didn't live up to the sensation of the real thing. He was having a hard time keeping his knees from buckling and he didn't have any hope in holding in the pathetic breathy moans that escaped with every move she made. Jessie liked the moans, not only were they turning her on even more, but they let her know that she was doing something right. Buzz put one hand up on the shower to support himself and with the other he reached out to stop her. As much as he didn't want her to stop, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer in her hands, and that just wouldn't do.

As her grip released he turned himself around to face her and quickly claimed her mouth with his own, his hand finding themselves on her slim hips. He turned them slightly so he could press her against the shower wall and one hand slipped between her legs, using one finger to stroke her warmth. With this new sensation, Jessie was barely able to kiss Buzz back. A wave of desire pulled her closer to the deep end as a long moan was swallowed by his mouth. Jessie lifted one leg up and placed it on the mounted soap dish, giving him better access to her center. As much as Buzz wanted to take the time to pleasure her with his hands, he knew there would be a better time and place for that. He removed his hand, much to her disappointment, and gave her one more long, deep kiss before placing his shaft at her entrance. Finally gaining a little composure, Jessie wrapped her arms around his neck, knowing she would probably need a way to brace herself from falling over.

Buzz slipped inside her and let out a groan filled with desire as he was fully sheathed. Jessie's eyes fluttered shut as she once again felt the full and unimaginable pleasure. He began to pump into her at an even but slow pace, letting her adjust to his size. But every time he was fully inside her, she let out this small squeak that made it really hard for him to be a gentleman. His lips began an assault on her shoulder in an attempt for him to draw his attention elsewhere, but it wasn't really working. He slowly picked up his pace but the noises she was making didn't disappear. When one of her moans turned into his name, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. “Fuck it.” he muttered against her skin as he grabbed the leg that had been supporting her against the floor and wrapped it around his waist. He braced his other hand against the wall and increased the speed he was entering her until she was sliding up and down the shower wall. Jessie could do little more than hang on, both because of the position he had them in and because the pleasure she was feeling left her with little ability to move her muscles. She had never seen this side of Buzz before, rough and uncensored. She was so used to him being proper and clean cut, never one to use a swear word or let his emotions take full control. She liked this side of him a lot more than she should, and she attempted to make a mental note to get him to be this way with her again. Before she knew it, she was seeing stars as her climax hit her hard, and she was glad Woody wasn't home because the moan she let out was far from quiet. Buzz had been holding himself back, wanting to get her to her release. It didn't take long for him to be ready once he had picked up the pace, the speed and the sounds of the bodies sliding together driving him wild. Once he felt her tighten around him, he gave up on holding back and with one more swift thrust he released himself inside her, feeling the earth shatter around him. Buzz had to use both arms to brace himself against the shower wall, in fear of falling over or slipping, as he pulled himself out from inside her. Jessie took the chance to put both her feet back on the ground, happy to be leaning against the wall as she felt her legs wobble.

Jessie looked up at her lover and gave him a spent smile. “Damn Buzz, where have you been hiding that at?” Her eyes pupils were still wide with desire, and if she hadn't been so spent, she easily could have gone for round two. This side of Buzz was hot and left her wanting to do nothing but roll around in the hay with him all day.

“Yeah, sorry about that, I kinda got a little out of control.” They were both slowly becoming aware that the shower around them had turned cold. He shifted awkwardly, finally having a little more control of his body parts, giving her some space as he let the cool water rinse off his body.

“No way mister, you aren't takin' that back!'' She laughed and poked at his chest. “No apologizin' for damn near blowin' my mind!” She put her hands on her hips and gave him one of her infamous smirks.

“Really?” Buzz found himself dumbfounded, he hadn't meant to be so rough with her, and here she was telling him she liked it. He would be lying if he told himself he disliked it, but he had never expected any of what just happened to happen. His awestruck look morphed into his own sexy smirk as he pulled her towards him once again. “Well, next time we'll have to try a little harder so we can blow your mind.” His voice was deep and an aroused shutter made its way down her spine. Damn the things this man could do to her, why hadn't they confessed a long time ago! He leaned down to kiss her, and despite their naked state and the aroused air that hung around them, the kiss was gentle and sweet. It broke before Jessie was ready, but was probably for the best, because the water around them was turning frigid.

Buzz made a move to get out and Jessie started to follow, before deciding she needed to rinse off a little first as well. “I'll be out in a sec.” She quickly stated and washed off as quickly as she could, not wanting to be in the cold water much longer. She turned off the water and opened the curtain and was met by an adorable sight. Buzz had his towel wrapped around his waist and was holding hers open and waiting for her. She blushed and stepped out into the waiting towel and took it from him. “Well aren't you the sweetest space man I ever did meet!” She kissed his cheek and took to drying herself off. He chuckled and walked out to get dressed, having already dried himself before she got out. He pulled on a clean pair of boxers and his sweat pants from this morning, along with an old star command shirt he got from boot camp years ago. He ran a comb for his hair for what felt like the first time in ages, and stepped out to see how far along Jessie was.

Jessie had gone to her room and looked for something to slip on. She realized as she walked that she was a little sore and she found herself laughing. “Tarnation, I might have to hold off on riding Bullseye for a day or two” she mused to herself. She put on a clean bra and a matching pair of underwear, well aware that the potential for someone to see her in her underwear again was very possible. She huffed in frustration, realizing she had pretty much reached the limits of her 'sexy' underwear. It wasn't really something she had a lot of, they weren't very practical for working out in the field and she hadn't had a reason to get any before now. She might have to take herself shopping sometime soon. With that decision made she slipped on a tank top and a pair of exercise shorts she almost never wore. Again, they weren't practical for working in and she didn't ever find much time for exercising after working out in the sun all day. But they were perfect for lounging around with Buzz, and they showed off her legs nicely to boot.

She had just finished braiding her hair when she heard a light rap on her door. She spun around to see Buzz standing in her doorway, though she knew it wouldn't be anyone else. His eyes moved from her to the mess around her room and she noticed the humor in his eyes as he spoke “I guess we should probably pick this place up a bit.” He shook his head as he reached for one of his many articles of clothing that had been strewn around the room. She tossed her own clothes in the hamper and helped him find his before following him to his room where he tossed them on the unused bed. Taking her hand, he led her downstairs into the living room, noticing that she had picked up a bit in here. “Were you afraid Bo would come inside?” He chuckled, guessing at when she would have had the chance to pick this up.

“I wasn't sure! And if she did I didn't want her seein' what this room looked like! This room  _ looked _ like it had been left behind for naughty time in the bedroom!” She laughed as she pulled him towards the couch to relax. “How 'bout some TV before supper?” She reached for the remote, not really waiting for an answer.

“Sounds good to me.” He sat back against the arm and slipped his leg up on the couch before she could sit down. When she did sit down, she found his leg in the way and quickly stood up. She turned to ask him what the heck he was doing, when she found a sweet smile on his face and his arms open ready to embrace her. Her anger, if it could be called that, quickly melted as she looked at the sight before her. She sat herself between his legs and relaxed against his firm chest, his arms wrapped themselves around her in response. She could definitely get used to this. As she started to flip through channels, one of his hands shifted to on top of her thigh, lazily drawing circles with his thumb. It amused her that he could be so gentle and sweet and yet so rough and needy all at the same time, but then again, she wouldn't have it any other way.

After a few minutes of not really finding anything interesting, and letting her thoughts get the best of her, Jessie found herself getting curious. “Hey Buzz?” She said softly?

“Yeah hon?” He responded, trying a nickname on her for the first time, rather liking the way it sounded. Jessie liked the way it sounded too, it made her heart skip a beat and made her hesitate with what she was about to ask him.

“H-have you ever..... ya know.... with a-anyone else?” It was her time to be the one with the stutter, and she tried not to regret the words as soon as they were out of her mouth. “You don't hav'ta tell me if ya don't want, I was jist kinda curious.” She tried to defend herself, not knowing it wasn't really necessary.

Buzz chuckled lightly against her back, since when was she the one of them to be nervous? He pulled her towards him in a tight embrace and kissed her neck lightly. “No” he said, matter of fact. “I've never been interested in anyone before, though several tried.” He definitely regretted the last part as soon as he said it. He hadn't meant for that to slip out, he had been stuck in thought, remembering that he had turned down several women with thoughts of Jessie in his head.

“Really?” Jessie had definitely paid more attention to the last thing he had said, rather than the first, which was the actual answer to her question. How many women had thrown themselves at Buzz, charmed by his good looks and kind heart? She tried not to think about it, but she couldn't stop herself from being curious. She turned herself slightly so she could look at him.

He sighed, knowing that he had probably hurt her feelings, it was time to be honest with her again. “I'm not gonna lie and say it doesn't happen. Who knows, maybe it's all part of being a damsel in distress, not that you would know.” He smiled at her playfully, hoping to lighten the mood. “But that's not what I'm attracted to. I like a strong woman who can take care of herself, who would look to me more as a partner than a defender.” His hand was on her cheek, caressing it softly. “I'll be honest, the few times that happened, I immediately turned them down, and my thoughts quickly turned to the beautiful redhead I'm holding right now.” He smiled again, and waited for her response, he hoped she understood what he was saying.

Jessie felt like crying, not out of sadness, but out of happiness. She threw her arms around Buzz and buried her face in his neck. No one had ever called her beautiful before, nor could she ever imagine she would be the reason someone turned down a woman making a pass at them. Buzz was slightly started by her reaction, but wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. Jessie leaned back and he could see the tears threatening to fall from her eyes, but paired with a smile, he figured they were a good thing. “No one has ever said anything so sweet to me before.”

He laughed lightly and kissed her forehead “Get used to it cowgirl.” This made her giggle and helped to finish off lightening the mood. Though now it was Buzz's turn to be curious. “Now I have to ask... have you?” He was pretty sure he knew the answer, but for some reason he wanted to know for sure.

The cowgirl in his arms shook her head. “Nope, same goes for me. I never found anybody I was interested in. Not until I realized one had already caught my eye.” She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before settling back against his chest.

He cuddled against her until a discomforting thought crossed through his mind. “I-I didn't hurt you, did I Jess? I wasn't exactly gentle.” She could hear the panic in his voice, even without seeing his face.

“Calm ya rocket jets, space ranger!” She turned to face him once again. “I might walk silly fer a couple days, but I'm fine” she mused. “Don't ya think I woulda told ya if I was in pain?” It was her turn to place her hand on his cheek, trying to comfort him and calm his panic.

“Ye-yeah, I guess so. I just didn't think about it last night or I would have been more careful.” He still felt bad, he hoped she wasn't bending the truth for his sake, he never wanted to be the reason she was in pain.

“I'm fine, Buzz. I'm sure all my years of horseback riding helped out a little in that department.” She snickered at the thought, figuring it wasn't too far off base. She really had been fine the night before, much to her surprise and delight.

He finally relaxed and chuckled at her joke, but turned serious with one more thought. “Please tell me, if I'm hurting you, no matter what.” His hand had gone up to cover hers on his cheek. She could see in his eyes how serious he was. His sincerity made it hard for her to speak, so she simply nodded, promising that she would be honest with him. He kissed her, this time to seal the promise; no pain, just love. But their sincerity quickly turned to passion, and they kissed each other a little more than they previously meant to. Their tongues met again as fingers found their way into hair and their breathing started to pick up. They might not have stopped but for the rumble that came from their stomachs at the same time. They both laughed as they parted, not realizing they should probably take care of that hunger before their hunger for each other. “I guess we should eat.” Buzz smiled, slipping his leg from behind her and taking hold of her hand. It was going to be really hard not to touch her so much around Woody, hopefully the older cowboy would pay no mind.

“How 'bout I make you one of my specialties?” Jessie slid her hand from his and continued towards the refrigerator to make sure they had what she wanted.

“Anything sounds good in comparison to space food.” He chuckled, happy for yet another reason that he would be here for a while. Not that he needed any other reason than the budding relationship with the silly cowgirl in front of him, currently bouncing around the kitchen collecting what she needed. He admired her for a while before the curiosity got the best of him. “What are you making?” He noticed the jumbled ingredients that she had scattered around her, trying to make sense of them.

“Mac n' cheese n' hot dogs.” She smiled proudly. It had been one of her favorites since she was younger, and it was easy enough to make when they had to sleep out in the field for the night.

“Alright, I'm gonna trust you on that one...” It didn't sound like a horrible mix, but it wasn't one he could say he had tried before.

“Trust me, you'll like it.” She smiled as she continued to cook and dance around to some unknown song only she could hear. It was hard for him not to get drawn in by the way she moved her hips and yet again he found himself drawn to want to touch her, hold her, kiss her. He smiled to himself, thinking about how quickly he went from wanting something that was out of reach to having it more securely in his arms than ever. He gave up holding back and walked over her, placing his hands on her hips and showered her neck in kisses. She giggled, wiggling as he did, being tickled by the light touch. “Buzz! I can’t cook when ya tickle me!” But he didn’t stop. Instead he placed his lips in the soft spot where her neck met her shoulder and began to kiss it more roughly, swirling his tongue around the spot and biting it gently. Jessie didn’t struggle but softly cooed as he nipped at her skin. She wasn’t sure where this was coming from, but she had a feeling Buzz was going to surprise her a little more every day. 

He stopped his assault on her neck and wrapped his arms around her, “Sorry, I just couldn’t resist.” He chuckled deeply in her ear. She placed one hand on top of his as her other hand continued to stir the food in front of them.

“Did I say I was mad?” She giggled, shaking her head as much as she could with him where he was.

“I guess not.” He said shyly.

“Then there is no need to apologize.” she said coolly. “But, we both know that if you don’t go sit down I’m going to forget about this food and it’s gonna end up getting burnt and we are only gonna get hungrier.” Since when did she turn into such a horny teenager? Could her boyfriend really not wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her without her wanting to jump him? She decided there must be such a thing as too much pent up sexual tension and this was clearly the result of that. Plus, she had a smoking hot boyfriend who she had been in love with far too long without doing anything about it.

“Yeah, yeah. I know. Food first, sex later.” The words shocked him as they came out of his mouth. He looked at her for a response as he headed back to his chair. All she could do was laugh and shake her head and she finished cooking.

“Luckily for you, supper is ready.” She divided the food into two bowls and brought them to the table with two forks.

Buzz cautiously tried her recipe and was pleasantly surprised when he enjoyed it. It wasn’t long before the two of them had scarfed down all the food in front of them, not really realizing just how hungry they had become.

Jessie took her bowl to the sink and Buzz followed behind with his. “I’ll wash these if you want to go pick out a movie.” He smiled gently.

“Look at you, space ranger ta homemaker in no time!” She teased him, kissing his cheek before she walked to the living room.

Once he had set the dishes out to dry, Buzz walked over to the living room to see what movie Jessie had decided on. She was relaxing on the couch when he walked in, and she sat up to make room for him. “How ‘bout  _ Cars _ ?” She showed him the front of the movie case. “I’ve always found something charming about inanimate objects being able to talk,” she explained.

“Whatever you want hon.” He smiled as he joined her on the couch, returning to their previous position. It wasn’t until the movie was over that he realized she had fallen asleep, he chuckled, realizing that he probably had worn her out today. He managed to slip out from behind her and pick her up so he could carry her. He carefully went up the stairs, not wanting them to creak, and made his way to her bedroom. Gently he set her down, thankful they hadn’t made her bed this morning so that he was able to pull the covers over her with no problem. He kissed her forehead before returning back downstairs to turn off all the lights and lock the door. As he went up the stairs, he was surprised to see Jessie standing outside her bedroom.

“Why are you up, silly?” He asked gently. 

“I thought you might have gone to sleep in your own bed, I didn’t know why you weren’t going to stay with me.” He could hear that she was sad through her sleepy haze and he just shook his head as he led her back into her bedroom.

“I was just turning the lights off and I was gonna come right back. You weren’t even supposed to notice. I just couldn’t do it while I was carrying you.” She climbed into bed as he explained and he quickly followed behind her. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.” He kissed her forehead once again as she settled against his chest for the night. He wrapped his arm around her, and happily fell asleep knowing that she would be there when he woke up.


End file.
